I'm not the only one
by Kahishiki
Summary: Quand tu m'appelles Bébé, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Il y a des vérités silencieuses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien. Alors reste aveugle, moi, je veux vivre.


**Titre : **I'm not the only one

**Genre: **UA / ANGST / HXH / NONROMANCE /

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Saga x Mu. (première pour moi) Saga x Shaka. (première aussi)

**Disclaimer: **J'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains, Kurumada-Sama ne veut pas me céder ses bébés.

**Rappel: **C'est du triste sur fond de psychologie torturé... Enfin...

**Résumé : **quand tu m'appelles Bébé, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Il y a des vérités silencieuses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien. Alors reste aveugle, moi, je veux vivre.

**Note de l'auteure : **PARDON! PARDON! PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Vraiment, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour ce que je vais faire subir à Mu, mais c'est pour le bien de mon histoire. Je lui achèterais des bonbons.

Encore et comme toujours, couleur du manga!

Et un exercice encore une fois, parce que j'ai toujours du mal à écrire à la première personne du singulier.

Et j'ai eu cette idée en entendant la musique homonyme de Sam Smith. (même titre). Et quand j'ai découvert le clip, j'ai rigolé, parce que ça ressemblant à ce que j'avais écrit.

ENJOY !

* * *

Nous vivions une petite vie propre de couple amoureux. Lui et moi, ça faisait sept ans qu'on était ensemble. Je l'aimais toujours autant qu'au premier jour. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait une distance avec lui. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété au départ, je pensais que ça allait lui passer. Tout le monde à son petit moment sombre dans la vie. Mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir... Non, j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais.

C'était un beau matin, tu t'étais levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Tu m'avais dit que c'était pour le travail, que tu avais des dossiers à rendre en avance. J'y ai cru, parce que j'avais confiance en toi.

J'avais préparé le petit déjeuné, mais tu n'en as pas voulu, arquant que tu allais être en retard. Je t'ai donné un baiser et tu es parti. J'ai regardé ta voiture s'éloigner jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis elle a disparu vers la droite.

Mais... Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu un doute. Un affreux doute. C'était bien la première fois. Alors je t'ai suivi. J'ai pris ma propre voiture et je t'ai filé. Tu t'es arrêté devant une maison. Je la connaissais bien. Je la connaissais même trop bien. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Qu'allais-tu faire là ?

Je t'ai vue sortir de ta voiture, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage quand tu l'as vue. Depuis quand ne m'avais-tu pas regardé avec ce sourire ? Trop longtemps. J'ai serré mes doigts sur le volant alors que ma vue se brouillait de larme lorsque je te vis l'embrasser avec passion.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer, bêtement assied sur le fauteuil conducteur. Vous êtes rentré dans sa maison. Moi, j'ai démarré ma voiture, j'ai conduit jusqu'à notre maison, celle qu'on avait achetée ensemble. Je me suis effondre sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible.

Tout mon univers venait d'être brisé.

Mais je crois que le pire, c'est quand tu es rentré le soir et que tu m'as appeler "Bébé". Tu faisais comme si rien n'étais arrivé. Mais je t'aimais tellement... Alors je me suis tue. Je ne parlerais pas, je t'aimais trop et je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Je jouais le rôle du parfait petit ami, gentil et compréhensif. Toi, tu continuais à le voir.

Comment il avait pu me faire ça, à moi ? Mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'avais pleine confiance m'avais enfoncé un poignard dans le dos. Savoir que tu pensais à lui lorsque tu m'embrassais me répugnais. J'étais dégoutté lorsque tu me prenais. Je simulais, je n'avais même plus de désirs. Je me forçais à penser à d'autres choses pour me permettre de prendre mon plaisir.

Le simple fait de devoir me laisser pénétrer par ce sexe qui avait pénétré quelques heures auparavant Shaka me laissait un goût amer.

Tu m'avais demandé en mariage. Tu avais l'air sincère. Je t'aimais tellement. Je t'aimais à en mourir Saga. J'ai dit oui. Si le lien du mariage pouvait te permettre de rester auprès de moi, alors je le ferais. La bague autour de mon annulaire était une promesse. Une promesse d'amour. Tu es resté prés de moi pendant deux mois. Deux mois de pur bonheur,. On avait retrouvé notre vie d'avant. J'étais prés à te pardonner. Prêt à tout oublier. Mais il y a eu ce sms. Ce petit message qui m'a renvoyé la vérité en pleine face. Tu le voyais toujours.

J'ai commencé à n'en plus pouvoir, je perdais du poids. Mais je t'aimais tellement. Et toi, tu t'en foutais.

Je voyais un psychologue, il me disait de te quitter. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je t'aimais tellement ! Comment je pourrais te laisser !

Je prenais des antidépresseurs. Je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie. Je me voilais la face. J'avais même commencé à boire. Lorsque l'alcool faisait ses effets, j'oubliais un peu ma douleur.

Et puis, un jour, tout a explosé. Tu n'étais pas là, tu m'avais appeler pour me dire que ton patron voulait que tu reste plus tard. Et j'ai eu un déclic. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires dans plusieurs sacs que j'ai mis dans le jardin. Je suis retourné à l'intérieur. J'ai pris l'essence à barbecue et j'en ai aspergé la maison, tes affaires, nos souvenirs. Tout. Puis j'ai craqué une allumette.

J'ai regardé les flammes léchées le sol, le brûler, le rendant noir, comme mon esprit à cet instant. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, mais ça me semblait la chose à faire.

J'ai mis mes affaires dans ma voiture et j'ai conduit, j'ai conduit longtemps pour aller chez mon cousin.

Lorsque tu rentreras, il n'y aura plus rien. Plus rien de notre histoire. Tu te rendras compte que tu as tout perdu, mais ça sera trop tard.

Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, je n'y voyais pas assez bien, je roulais beaucoup trop vite. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver à bon port sans accident.

J'ai sonné chez lui. Quand Shion à ouvert sa porte, j'ai su que j'avais une chance de vivre.

Elle serait sans toi, mais j'ai le droit de vivre.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?:D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.


End file.
